


Christmas Lies

by Celeste_030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030
Summary: 美国和英国带着他们的女儿去见圣诞老人，结果却让她发现她的父母一直在关于这位快乐的老人家事情上对她撒谎。《Apparent Lies》额外圣诞后续。





	Christmas Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Christmas Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157212) by [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer). 



见圣诞老人的队伍超过了一个小时，但这并不能阻止美国在和坐在他肩上的女儿一起等待时露出欣喜的笑容。

“看啊，罗丝，他在那儿呢！”美国喊道，听上去就跟身边其他的孩子们一样兴奋。顺着美国的指向，小女孩惊奇地注视着购物中心中央美丽的圣诞村，精灵大小的木头房子闪耀着闪烁的灯光和假雪，两排拐杖糖标出了等待着的父母和孩子们的队伍。在这一切的中心是一位穿着红色服装的快乐老人。他笑着和一对快乐的双胞胎合影。很快，他们从他的膝盖上跳了下来，然后队伍稍微靠近了一点。

即使是通常为圣诞节商业化而哀叹的英国，也面带深情的微笑。他抬头看了看那个惊奇不已的小女孩：“你决定好让圣诞老人给你带什么圣诞礼物了吗？”

英属西弗罗里达自治领点点头，她金色的马尾辫上下摆动着。

“噢？你想要什么？”美国想知道。

“这是个惊西。”小女孩用她软软的英音回道。

“嗷。”美国的笑容柔软了下来。他捕捉到英国的视线，然后伸手去够着他的手，轻轻地捏了一下。“要小心一点哦，罗丝，”他开玩笑地警告道，“如果你再可爱点，你的父亲就要融化成一滩快乐的泥了。”

“我？”英国假装愤怒，“我更担心你呢。”他靠得更近一些，以免有人听到他的下一句话，“有时候我觉得你创造一个微型国家，是为了给我们找一个借口，去玩不给糖就捣蛋的游戏和带她去见圣诞老人。”

美国大笑：“没有，我之后才想到这些。”

“圣诞老人跟我们一样吗？”罗丝玛丽问道，眼睛好奇地睁大。

“你的意思是？”英国问道。

“他代表着一个国家吗？”

“北极并不完全算是一个国家……”英国开口回道。

“你好聪明啊，罗丝！”美国高兴道，“是的，圣诞老人是北极的人格化身，但因为没有其他的人住在那里，他感到寂寞了，所以他喜欢给孩子们分发礼物。”

英国朝美国投去警告的眼神。

“哇哦。”罗丝玛丽笑了，像是一个很棒的问题被回答了一样。

他们又排了一会儿队，听着商场扩音器里播放的欢快的圣诞颂歌，一群在最后一刻购物的人从一家商店赶到另一家商店。

“爹哋，我饿了（hungry）。”罗丝玛丽说道。

“你不是匈牙利（Hungary），她是棕色头发的。”美国逗弄道。

罗丝玛丽给这个爸爸笑话一个当之无愧的嘲笑，而英国离开了队伍去给他们买点心。“有其父，必有其女。”他低声道。

等到英国带着一些可爱的肉馅饼回来，美国和小女孩已经接近队伍的最后了。罗丝玛丽看着她前面的孩子们坐在圣诞老人的膝上，在他耳边低语。圣诞老人哈哈大笑，眼睛里闪着喜悦的光芒。

轮到罗丝玛丽的时候，美国把她放到圣诞老人的膝上。当她盯着那个蓄着胡须的陌生人时，罗丝玛丽的笑容变成了困惑的皱眉。

“怎么了吗，亲爱的？”美国担忧地问道。

“他不是真的。”罗丝玛丽用指责的语气说道。

“我向你保证，我可是非常真的！”圣诞老人一边拍着他丰满的腹部，一边开怀大笑。

罗丝玛丽瞪着他：“你只是一个普通人类。”

“不是普通人类哦。”圣诞老人回道，小心翼翼地隐藏着自己的为难，抬头看了看尴尬的美国和忧心忡忡的英国。

“你骗我！”罗丝玛丽哭了起来，她没有让美国来抱她，而是跑到圣诞老人的椅子后面，绕过了一个吃惊的精灵。美国追着她跑，但在她躲在小精灵屋之间前，他都没能抓住她。他大声咒骂着，冲到展台周围，想在另一边抓住她。英国跳过了拐棍塘的栅栏，但当他们到达后面的时候，她已经不在了。

“罗丝！”美国在拥挤的人群中喊道，“罗丝玛丽！”

“有人看见一个小女孩跑过去吗？”英国问道，但在圣诞购物的喧闹中，没有人看见那个伤心的小女孩去了哪里。

“你知道，要是有一个月不在公共场合把她弄丢就好了。”美国一边到处在拥挤的人群中找，一边抱怨道。

“你就不应该骗她圣诞老人的事。”英国回嘴，然后重新站稳脚跟，“先找到她，然后再争论。我们应该去失物招领处，他们可以用扩音器发布通知。”

“没错，”美国点头，然后看向目录，“事实上，我们先去麦当劳找找吧。”

英国咕哝了一声。他们跑向美国快餐店，但罗丝玛丽并不在那里。

他们匆忙赶到失物招领处，保安看了一眼他们忧心忡忡的脸，很快在扩音器发布了一则通知，询问如果有人见过一个大约三岁、扎金色辫子、身穿红色外套的小女孩的话，就向失物招领处报案。

“我会打电话问看看有没有人看到她，”保安解释道，“你们应该继续找。大多数孩子都倾向于藏在一个安全和舒适的地方。”

“有什么想法不？”当他们重新开始疯狂地搜寻时，美国问英国。

英国又看了一眼商店的目录，他的眼睛盯着一条特别的条目。“是的，那里。”

尽管他很担心，美国还是笑着：“是的，听起来对头。”

毛绒熊制造工房里挤满了快乐的孩子和疲惫不堪的父母。美国和英国挤过人群，几乎放弃了搜索。这时英国发现一个小孩在一个安静、隐蔽的角落里抱着一只泰迪熊。当他认出罗丝玛丽的辫子时，他走了过去。

“噢，宝贝，你得跟我们待在一起。”英国跪在小女孩旁边，轻声道，“我们非常担心你。”

罗丝玛丽抬起头来，眼睛发红，怒视着美国：“圣诞老人不是真的。”

“他不是一个国家，不像我们那样，”英国同意道，“他更像是一个概念。全世界的父母告诉他们的孩子圣诞老人的故事，以分享圣诞节的魔力。但我向你保证，这里面的爱是真的。”

“而且礼物也是真的。”美国弯下腰，补充道。

“真的吗？”罗丝玛丽抬起头来，脸上带着希望的表情，“我还能得到我想要的礼物吗？”

“当然啦！”美国承诺道。

“我想话更多的时间跟我的两个爹哋在一起。”

“绝对可以。”美国同意道。

“我还需要一只独角兽。一只真的、活的独角兽。”

“呃……”美国再次担忧起来。

“不成问题。”英国笑着回答。

“我以为我们不再对她说谎了？”美国在英国耳边呢喃。

英国哼了一声：“圣诞老人也许不是真的，但独角兽们可是真实存在的。”

在他有生之年，美国意识到一场失败的战斗，明智地闭上了嘴。


End file.
